A chave misteriosa
by Megu-lolicon
Summary: Uma chave caida no chão bem na frente do quarto do velhote ? De onde será que ela é ?


Ao no exorcist não me pertence ! Se não o manga já tinha se tornado semanal e eu estaria nadando no dinheiro (e me matando pra desenhar mangá)

Foi uma ideia que me veio a cabeça do nada, espero que gostem e boa leitura ^^

* * *

><p><strong>A chave misteriosa.<strong>

- Ei ! Yukio ! Olha o que eu achei !

Dizia um garoto que aparentava ter entre 5 a 6 anos, cabelos negros bagunçado com olhos azuis direcionados a algo a sua frente, falando baixo evitando que alguém dentro do tempo alem de Yukio o garoto muito parecido com ele a sua, mais que tinha cabelo negros melhor penteado e seus olhos azuis eram tampados por óculos mais olhando com ma desconfiança para o que o seu irmão segurava, uma chave com uma forma bem peculiar e estranha para qualquer outra chave que ele tenha visto.  
>- Onde você achou isso nii-san ?<p>

- Tava caída na frente do quarto do velhote...

- Então você devia devolver a ele !

- Ah! Esqueceu que o velhote saiu ? Não tem como eu entregar a ele...

- Então entregue a um dos padres Rin !

- Por quê ? Essa chave deve abrir alguma porta especial...

- Que não devemos abrir nii-san ! Eu vou falar com os padres.

Yukio iria se virar para ir até a outra sala mais é segurado pelos ombros por Rin que deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Eu vou descobrir de onde é essa chave, e se você não me ajudar vou espalhar para o mundo todo que você pretende fugir de casa para se tornar um ator de Hollywood !

- M - mais eu não pretendo fazer isso...

- Duvida de mim ?

Yukio revirou os olhos decepcionada consigo mesmo e respirou fundo respondendo.

- Ok! Vamos logo com is...

Ante de terminar de responder, Rin o segurou pela mão e saiu correndo pelo corredor e foi até uma porta que tinha nos fundos da cozinha.

- O que tem essa porta nii-san ?

- Ela ta sempre trancada! Por que será heim ?

- Por que é o compartimento de alimento em geral ?

- Lá vai !

Rin tentou encaixar a chave na fechadura da porta mais nem entrar pelo buraco da fechadura conseguiu e antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa voltou a correr pelo corredor até um armário que estava no meio da sala.

- E agora nii-san ? O que tem esse armário ?  
>- Ela ta sempre trancada também !<p>

- Será por que é o compartimento de matérias para a igreja ?

Rin novamente tentou encaixar no buraco da fechadura de novo e nada e voltou a correr puxando Yukio a força agora para uma porta que estava no centro daquela igreja.

- Nii-san... Aqui é o sacrário...

- Vive trancado ! Devem estar escondendo algo !  
>- não seria algo sacro como diz o nome ?<p>

Rin não ouviu e tentou mais uma vez encaixar a chave no buraco da fechadura e nada e continuou tentando em varias portas que para ele tinham algo misterioso até ficar sem fôlego e parou no meio do corredor.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH DE ONDE É ESSA MALDITA CHAVE !

- Talvez se você perguntar ao papai, ele responda...

- Espera ? Tem mais uma porta !

- Eu acho que papai já chegou...

Antes que Yukio pudesse ir por um lado, Rin o puxou para o outro o levando até o quarto do velhote e ficaram olhando para ele.

- Ei ! Não devíamos entrar no quarto do papai nii-san! É falta de respeito...

- Já entramos em tudo quanto é lugar daqui ? Qual é o problema ? Se você não entrar, Hollywood te espera hehe !

Disse Rin entrando no quarto e Yukio foi atrás dele vendo que era um quarto comum até Rin chegar perto de um conjunto de gavetas onde a do topo tinha uma fechadura.

- Ali hehe.

Yukio ficou olhando em volta enquanto Rin pegava a chave estranha mais para seu desgosto não alcançava a fechadura.

- Yukio! Me ajuda aqui !

- Nos devíamos é entregar essa chave...

- Me ajuda logo !

Yukio chegou mais perto das gavetas e algo dentro dele lhe disse para não fazer isso mais antes de reagir Rin subiu em cima dele.

- E-ei! Nii-san!

- Fica parado, falto pouquinho...

Rin olhou para a fechadura e olhou para a chave enquanto Yukio estava quase caindo com o peso do irmão que falou:

- Ei! A chave dá certinho na fechadura da gaveta. Certo !

Rin encaixou a chave na fechadura mais antes de destrancar a porta se abriu com força assustando Yukio que fez Rin cair para trás que fez a chave sair voando para perto da saída onde um homem de preto, com cabelos totalmente brancos e segurando vários equipamentos numa bolsa, ele pegou a chave e pareceu se assustar com alguma coisa mais apenas olhou para as duas crianças caídas no chão.

- O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo ?

- A faxina !

Disse Rin pegando qualquer coisa tentando limpar sem sucesso com a mão enquanto Yukio ficou caído no chão sem reação mais o homem o viu.

- Yukio ?

- O Rin viu essa chave no seu quarto e queria descobrir de onde era sem sua permissão !

- Ei! Yukio !

- Foi isso mesmo Rin ?

Rin olhou em volta procurando outra desculpa mais apenas deu um sorriso sarcástico enquanto o homem os chamou para mais perto com as mãos e os dois relutantes chegaram mais perto enquanto ele se abaixou para os dois mostrando a chave.

- Querem saber dessa chave ? Essa é uma chave mágica !

- Sabia !

Disse Rin se orgulhando de si mesmo e o homem continuou.

- Ela é pra guardar grandes tesouros e esconder grandes lugares, mais, só pode ser utilizada por pessoas bem mais velhas como seu pai aqui.

- O que ? Então mostra pra gente velhote !

- Vão ter que ficar mais velho pra isso.

- Aaaah isso demora muito !

Continuou a resmungar o Rin enquanto Yukio ficou apenas observando a conversa até que o homem, pai deles mandou eles irem para fora e o Rin ajudar na cozinha e após Rin sair na frente o homem sussurrou.

- Espero que nunca fiquem velhos suficientes para usar essa chave...

Yukio olhou para o velho mais uma vez e saiu do quarto sem falar nada.

* * *

><p>Acho que todo mundo percebeu que era a chave do 1º cap. (só nunca tendo lido o mangá ou visto o anime para não perceber ou eu que digito muito mal... '-' ) E já me desculpo se tiver algum assassinato ao portugue ^^'<p>

Merece review ? *-*


End file.
